


In the morning

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Written for the prompt "carrying cups of coffee outside to enjoy the morning sunshine"





	In the morning

John carefully balances the two steaming cups of coffee as he pushes through the screen door. It's early in the morning and the sun has barely just come up, but the sun rays are already warming his face. The grass is still a little damp with morning dew under his bare feet and a soft breeze is rustling through the leaves of the trees surrounding their house.

In the middle of the yard he can see Mary, thick blanket wrapped around her body as she watches the sun rise on the horizon. She strokes one hand slowly, almost absently, over her distended belly, bracing herself with the other one. Her long blond hair falls over her back and it's still a little tousled from this morning, when he woke her up with a kiss and a hand slipping between her legs. She'd smiled and moaned and John had wondered how on earth he deserved this wonderful woman.

As he walks over the lawn he remembers the first months of her pregnancy, how hard it had been. Both of them hadn't really known how to deal with the concept of getting a baby and they'd danced around each other awkwardly for weeks.

Finally, one day Mary had more or less ambushed John in the kitchen, looking at him sternly, hands folded in front of her chest. She'd said: "The fact that I'm pregnant does not mean that we won't have sex for the next months, okay?"

John had spluttered and stalled, eyes big with fear of possibly hurting the baby or her and Mary had had to smile despite herself.

"It's gonna be fine, John. Quit worrying." She'd stroked a hand over his cheek reassuringly, head slightly tilted to the side. Then she'd pulled away, struggling out of her sun dress. She'd thrown it aside and stood there in the kitchen, completely naked, belly a soft curve in the evening light, cheeks colored with a faint blush. John had picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

Mary turns around to look up at him now as he steps next to her and he can see the dark circles under her eyes. She hasn't gotten much sleep the past few nights and he wishes he could make this easier for her somehow. The baby's been restless and John wonders briefly if that means it's a boy or a girl.

He sits down next to Mary in the grass, handing her one of the mugs. She smiles as she takes it, her wedding band catching the rays of the sun and softly clinking against the chipped, yellow mug she claims is her favorite thing in the world.

"Thank you, honey," she says and takes a careful sip from the coffee, closing her eyes happily. Her face has become softer during the pregnancy, practically glowing and John can't help himself, slides closer to her and gently kisses her cheek. She looks at him then, carefully setting her mug of coffee aside and he does the same.

"Hi," she whispers, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He hums in response, threading a hand in her hair and slides his tongue in her mouth.

They kiss slowly and comfortably until the first bird starts chirping.


End file.
